


hold me close

by scootscooter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, hello i cant describe their love in these tags, if u can call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Slightly unhappy with how much work Marianne gets at night, Hilda takes it upon herself to wait for her beloved wife.;)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance for the abrupt ending, i was burntout to hell bc this has been in my drafts since feb ;-;

Hilda sighs endlessly as she watches her wife work on paper after paper, cornflower hair gleaming in the moonlight, grey of her tired eyes shining (to her) as she looked up from her desk, mumbling a "Sorry, you should go to sleep without me…" 

She simply shook her head and replied, "Not without you, my love."

The hours pass by with Marianne still working on the stack in front of her, seated in Hilda's lap, the pink-haired woman pressing as many kisses as she could into her soft skin, catching her offguard and causing her writing hand to shake.

This occurence did not go unnoticed by a pleased Hilda as she whispered in her ear, "You're such a good girl for me…", her words trailing off as she nipped at the skin in between her teeth, Marianne shakily whimpering in response.

"Did I go too far, darling ?" asked Hilda, concerned that she may have overstepped her boundaries by quite a bit.

"No…" she meekly replied, "It felt…nice."

"Then you will forgive me for whatever sins I shall inflict upon you tonight, oh holy priestess I've bedded in unholy ways." 

Marianne let out a quiet chuckle as Hilda gave her a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on her shoulders, intent on watching her work on whatever diplomatic stuff she needed to do.

"That was the last one, I think..." she said, turning around to face her wife, "I'm so sorry for keeping you here !"

"Don't sweat it, I like taking care of cute girls like you." 

She then scooped Marianne into her arms, bridal carrying her through the halls (much to her growing embarrassment) and finally round the corner that leads to their room, Hilda setting her down before they walk in.

The room is bathed in the gentle afterglow of the moon and the lovingly familiar scent of roses, the door swinging shut behind them as Hilda kissed her full on the lips, silently thanking the Goddess for the existence of the person she loved the most.

Marianne sighs as they break apart, pushing her forward until they reach the edge of their bed, Hilda pinned down to the mattress as she leans in for another kiss.

Hilda sits up on the bed, her fingers moving to unclasp the modest gown she has on, Marianne doing the same to her.

This isn't the first time she's bedded her wife but she thinks, no, is certain, that she is the most perfect being she's ever had the honour of loving.

So she expresses her adoration of her through the countless amount of kisses lovingly brushed against heated skin, through hushed whispers of "I love you," and Marianne pushes herself closer so that her breasts are positioned over her face -eyes closed and gasping as Hilda wraps her lips around a hardened bud, sucking insistently.

"Hilda," she mumbles as fingers slowly trace the expanse of her chest.

"Yes, my love ?"

Hilda is smirking as she watches Marianne shudder, trying and oh so cutely failing to hold down a rather loud moan, brought about by a bite to the pale, supple skin that was just previously in her wife's mouth.

"I missed you...missed being with you like this," she quietly says as hands run gently down her sides and she doesn't miss the way Hilda pauses, touched by how much her sweet, beloved Mari has grown.

"So have I, darling," knowing that it'd been far too long since they've indulged themselves like this. 

Much of what was meant to be their alone time had been lost to Marianne's duties as Margrave Edmund.

And while she knows of the importance of work, knows of the endless amounts of papers that will inevitably swarm her wife's desk tomorrow and the days after, she leaves all that mind-draining shit behind, pushing Marianne down onto the plush bedspread.

Hilda sees her wife, cheeks flushed, cornflower hair spread all over the pillows like some sort of halo and she almost feels bad for defiling such an innocent and wonderful angel. Almost.

"You've been so good for me today," she says, leaning in to tenderly kiss her, "I'll give you whatever you want, babygirl." 

"In that case…" She grabs both of Hilda's hands by the wrist and lets go, signaling with what and how the pink haired warrior should, in very colorful language, fuck her.

Hilda's usually not one to work, instead preferring to cheer from the sidelines, but watching Marianne tremble and shake as she tugs at and teases her hardening nipples, brings her joy and makes the effort so worth it.

Smirking at her, she trails one hand through her stomach, causing Mari to moan as she strokes the soft thatch of nether hair in between her legs, deliberately ghosting over her clit.

"I promised I'd give you whatever you want," she says in delight at how her fingers are drenched in the wetness of her folds, "My sweet, sweet Mari."

She's visibly twitching, mewling, along with her hips rocking against Hilda's open palm in a desperate attempt for some sort of relief.

"Hilda…" She kisses her full on the lips and finally gives her what she want, watching as Marianne fucks herself on her fingers till she's sore and tired, so good, so wonderful.

"Was that good, baby ?" Hilda crawls into the empty space next to Marianne, pressing kisses to whatever parts of her skin she can reach.

"It was," says Marianne, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Shall I do the same for you ?"

"You may, princess…" 

Her words trail off as Marianne settles her head in between her thighs, content with worshipping the pink-haired goddess in front of her.

They don't get much rest that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im scoot, feel free to follow me on twt @scootscooth, i post WIPs ig ???  
> ok love u all bye ❤


End file.
